


aftershocks

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Universe, Vulcan Mind Melds, also scotty, i want more bones and uhura friendship, so i wrote some myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: Nyota finds herself worried for the others after they get back from the Mirror Universe, most of all Leonard after he leaves the bridge earlier than usual.





	aftershocks

_ Something had gone wrong. Something had gone very wrong; it wasn’t hard to see. Doctor McCoy was rigid and fear flittered behind his eyes as the mirror Spock guided him into the transporter room. For a moment, Jim feared that the Vulcan wasn’t going to let his friend go, but he did and joined the others on the transporter. Then, they were on their way home. _

 

* * *

 

Nyota Uhura wasn’t easily distracted, but she found it difficult to focus on her duties. The Captain had of course dismissed her from the bridge to take time to rest, but rest wasn’t easy with the haunting feeling that followed her back from the Mirror Universe. She decided to try to continue her work, but couldn’t help casting momentary glances at Sulu. She bit back an annoyed-with-herself sigh, reminding herself that this Sulu was their Sulu and he wouldn’t harm her. Instead she made herself remember the good times she had with the helmsman. Visiting with him and his plants, teaching each other their native languages, and the occasional lunch breaks together.

 

Soon enough, Uhura wasn’t sending nervous glances over her shoulder, and felt quite out of danger. However, her thoughts ventured to the others and she wondered how they were. Scotty had seemed fine, happy to be on their Enterprise and finding comfort within the ship. The Captain seemed more relaxed now, feeling completely at home. Her thoughts switched gears when she thought of McCoy. She hadn’t seen the man since he had come onto the bridge earlier, and he had left sooner than he usually would. It was silly, she thought as she rose from her seat, he was probably in sick bay working. Still she didn’t stop as she approached Kirk and asked to be relieved of her duties.

 

“Of course, Ms. Uhura, take all the rest you need,” he answered her kindly.

 

“Thank you, sir,” she said with a quick smile.

 

She took the turbolift to the floor sickbay was on instead of where her quarters were. Uhura made her way there and smiled when she came face to face with Nurse Chapel. 

 

“Miss Uhura! How are you feeling? I know nothing physical was wrong with you, but still,” Chapel inquired.

 

“I’m doing fairly well, Nurse,” Uhura responded, “I think it will take a little while to feel completely better, but it isn’t having as awful of an effect as I thought it would. Actually, I was wondering how Doctor McCoy was doing?”

 

“He stayed until the end of his shift, then I think he went to his quarters. He seemed a little quieter than usual… but I think he’s coping.”

 

“That’s good, I think I’ll head to my quarters too now,” Uhura said, “We’ll have to take some time to chat soon, though.”

 

After Uhura left sickbay, she found herself wandering away from the turbolift and to McCoy’s quarters. She couldn’t quite figure out why, the man was likely sleeping. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she nearly collided with Scotty in the hall.

 

“Oh Mr. Scott! I’m so sorry,” she exclaimed.

 

“Quite alright, Ms. Uhura. How are ye… holding up?” he asked.

 

“I’m doing alright, and yourself?”

 

“Still a wee bit spooked, I must admit. A right side better than McCoy was when we left,” Scotty said.

 

“I was just on my way to his quarters to check on him,” Uhura said. 

 

Some tension in Scotty’s face was released. “I was on my way to do that as well, but I got a call to report to engineering. Blasted ensigns thinking the Enterprise is as easy to fix as the family transport, I’ll wager. But I’d be grateful if you’d check on the Doctor. He was tremblin’ like mad when the other Spock brought him back. I was worried he was going to collapse on us.”

 

“I’ll see to it that he’s alright, Mr. Scott,” Uhura reassured him.

 

“If I don’t hear from ya, I might stop by as well when I’m finished,” he said before heading in the opposite direction.

 

Uhura nodded and continued to the doctor’s quarters, her steps a little faster than they had been moments ago.

 

* * *

 

“Doctor McCoy?” Uhura called for the third time. She was just about ready to enter, when the doctor’s voice came through the door. 

 

“Just a minute! I’m a comin’,” he called. His voice sounded rough and somewhat raw. 

 

When the door opened, Uhura barely suppressed a gasp. McCoy looked like an utter nightmare. Red-rimmed eyes were surrounded by dark circles that contrasted to his pale face. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were wrinkled and anything but straight. Despite the obvious distress he was in, he was ready to leap into action.

 

“Are the comm’s down so that you can’t call me? Who’s hurt? Don’t tell me Scotty’s injured himself in his excitement on bein’ aboard this old girl again,” he growled in his usual fashion.

 

“No one is hurt, doctor,” Uhura said quickly, “and anyway Nurse Chapel and Doctor M’Benga could handle anything Mr. Scott could get himself into.”

 

McCoy huffed, somewhere between doubt and resigned agreement. “Then what can I do for you, Ms. Uhura?” he asked, clearing his throat.

 

“You can tell me how I can help you,” she answered softly, putting a hand on his arm. Her heart clenched when she felt an almost imperceptible flinch.

 

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly, “Just a bit of a headache.”

 

“Leonard McCoy,” Uhura said firmly. She was not going to take any of this ‘I’m fine’ _bullshit_. “You are going to step aside and let me in like the nice Southern gentleman you are, then you are going to tell me what’s troubling you.”

 

Both of the man’s eyebrows went up in surprise. After half a minute, he did step to the side and allowed her to enter. 

 

“You can take a seat,” he said politely, and Uhura took up the offer. If she had expected McCoy to sit as well, she had been mistaken. 

 

“Doctor, what’s got you so upset?” she asked after a moment of silence indicated that McCoy was not going to oblige her on her second demand right away.

 

“Nothing, really apart from the fact that we were in a goddamn parallel universe- and an evil one at that. That and the damned transporters, should know better than to trust them. Gave me a queasy stomach and a migraine after trying to scatter my atoms, didn’t it?” he snapped, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

 

Uhura took the outburst in stride. “Doctor… something else happened, didn’t it? It wasn’t just that. What… what did the... other one do?” she asked gently, avoiding say the First Officer’s name.

 

McCoy left his hand on his forehead and kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and leaned on his desk with his other arm. “ _Goddamn it_ ,” he whispered brokenly.

 

Surprise and concern rushed over her as Uhura realized that tears were squeezing through the doctor’s closed eyelids. Without hesitation, she stood up and pulled the man into an embrace. He didn’t return it, only stiffened slightly and let his arms hang at his sides. They stood there for a couple of moments before McCoy spoke again.

 

“He… I was finishing fixing him up when he suddenly got up. H-he grabbed my wrist and backed me against the wall. I couldn’t get away, even if I had tried, i don’t think. H-he entered my- he did a mind meld-”

 

A small gasp escaped Uhura’s throat, but the doctor continued.

 

“But it hurt, I tried to fight it, but he just tore thr-through everything, he saw everything. Oh god, Uhura it hurt,” he said, voice breaking in several places as he spoke before the sobs finally came. “I kn-knew he wasn’t our Spock, but I-I didn’t think he would ever h-hurt me like that.”

 

Uhura didn’t know when she sank to her knees, holding the sobbing Doctor in her arms. She wasn’t sure when the doctor’s arms wrapped around her and his hands gripped the fabric of her uniform like a lifeline. She did know that there was no way in hell she was letting him go anytime soon. Uhura held McCoy tight as broken sobs wracked through his lean frame. Her hand found its way up to the back of his head and she gently massaged her fingers through his hair. She whispered calming words of comfort to him and rubbed his back as well.

 

Eventually the flow of tears slowed and McCoy became aware enough to become embarrassed that he was sobbing into Uhura’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh god, Uhura, I’m sor-”

 

The Communication’s officer cut off his apology, only holding him to her tighter as he feebly attempted to pull back. “Don’t you dare apologize, Leonard.”

 

There was a moment’s hesitation before he relaxed and nearly went limp from exhaustion in her arms. She heard a few more soft cries, muffled against her uniform and felt a few more shudders run through him.

 

“And,” she said, softly, “I think you have every right to call me by my first name at this point.”

 

McCoy made a noise that sounded like a small laugh; at least, that’s what she hoped it was. She smiled softly when her hope was confirmed.

 

“Thank you, Nyota,” the doctor said, voice muffled against her uniform.

 

“You’re welcome, Leonard,” she said, ruffling his hair.

 

The buzzer to McCoy’s quarters went off and the doctor once again stiffened as he pulled away from Uhura. “Better get that,” he muttered, rubbing his sleeve quickly against his nose. 

 

Uhura smiled, that motion, along with his mussed up hair, briefly made him look like a little boy. She put an arm on his shoulder and shook her head. “I’ll get it, it’s probably Mr. Scott,” she said, “he was worried about you too.”

 

As she stood up, McCoy made an exasperated noise, though there was hardly any energy behind it. Uhura kissed the top of his head before going to answer the door.

 

Sure enough, it was Scotty at the door with a bottle of Scotch in hand. The Scotsman caught a glimpse of the wrecked looking McCoy leaning against the desk and quickly searched Uhura’s face for information. The look in her eyes reassured him that things were now better than they looked. Scotty followed her back inside and they both took up residence on the floor on either side of McCoy.

 

“Now, I believe this may not be exactly what the doctor ordered, but I think it should suffice for the time being,” Scotty said, pouring three glasses.

 

“I find myself in agreement, Scotty,” McCoy responded as he and Uhura took the glasses offered to them.

 

“Did I ever tell ye two about the time that I tried to convince my wee granny that we had travelled to an alternate universe where sweets and biscuits were healthy and fruits and vegetables were not?” Scotty asked, taking a swig.

 

McCoy’s eyebrow rose inquiringly. “And how did that turn out?”

 

“With an oven sparking pink and green, and a good smack upside the head,” Scotty admitted.

 

Soon enough, the three of them were immersed in light-hearted stories and joking about the silliest of things. Uhura cast a glance at McCoy and smiled as he laughed wholeheartedly at something Scotty had said. Scotty too was laughing, nearly knocking over the Scotch as he doubled over at a response from the doctor. She found herself laughing with them, and feeling quite certain they would be okay. 


End file.
